Sparks on your Tongue
by Duchess Eileen
Summary: When Clare accidentally leaves her creative writing journal behind in English, Eli takes the opportunity to read what his girlfriend has been writing so very secretly. Through that, he learns that he makes a very sexy vampire.  / Eclare /


**Sparks on your Tongue**

**-x-**x-**x-**x**-x-**x**-x**-

_if i could walk on water_  
_if i could tell you what's next_  
_i'd make you believe_  
_i'd make you forget_

**-x-**x-**x-**x**-x-**x**-x**-_  
_

Behind me, Clare was attacking her journal. At least, that's what it sounded like. "Clare, whatever did that journal do to you?" I whispered, as I turned around to face the curly haired girl. She stuck her tongue at me in reply, and didn't answer. It was technically 'silent writing time', and good little Clare was following the rules. I gave her a big smirk, before quickly grabbing her journal off her table.

"Hey!" She protested loudly, catching the attention of the rest of the class, and our teacher.

"Clare, is something wrong?" Placing the journal in my lap, I grinned at my girl and teasingly whisper repeated Ms. Dawes' words. For a moment, I wasn't sure what the brunette would do. Her eyes flicked from Dawes, to me, and back easily three times. Finally, an angelic smile appeared on my girlfriend's face.

"Sorry, it's nothing." While her words were sweet like honey, I could see the malice in her eyes. It was hard not to laugh at her hardly subtle glare. Teasing Clare was fun.

Though, there was only a certain amount of teasing I would do to the poor girl. When she held out her hand, I amiably handed her back her journal. I watched as she flipped it back open to the page, half filled, that she'd been working on. "Someone's industrious today." I commented softly to her, watching her small facial expressions. Her brows scrunched, her lower lip stuck out, before she replied indignantly.

"I happen to be kinda enjoying this assignment." She replied lightly, this time speaking quietly like me. Honestly, I didn't mind the assignment either. It was pretty straight forward- all we had to do was fill a journal up with a fictional story. Curiously, I peered at her open journal.

She quickly covered it with her hands. I glanced up at her, baffled, but I was only baffled for a second. I knew Clare, knew how to read her. The eyes averting to ground, the hint of red in her cheeks, the gentle tapping of her pencil. That were the signs of an embarrassed Clare. Now I was curious as to just what the girl was writing so fervently.

It never hurt to try the direct approach. "So Clare, what are you writing about?" I asked her innocently, doing my best not to smirk too much. Clare had said before that my smirk made me look like I was planning something (which, admittedly, I often was).

"Just a underdeveloped story with unrealistic characters." Her response was surprisingly cheerful. It wasn't a very good answer though, as I was left without really an idea of what the heck she was penning. I grinned at her, proud of her for being so very devilish with her response, and also very set on getting an actual answer.

"Really? Let's see." I suggested, leaning over her desk to look over her shielding hands.

Clare pulled the journal into her lap, and grinned at me, mischievously. It was a fleeting grin, gone in a second, but in my mind it was still there. I loved it when she smiled like that. "Eli, what are you writing about?" She asked softly, sending a quick glance over my shoulder at Ms. Dawes, before leaning towards me to. Her face was only two inches from mine, a distance I liked, but would have liked more if it was, say, zero inches.

I knew answering her question would probably ruin the mood, but I wanted to share my excellent story. Given such a chance, I whisked my own beat up journal off my desk and pried it open. Adam looked up at us, as I turned to the first page of my story. I acknowledged his attention with a small nod. "I call my story, Hades-girl." I announced to both of them, still making sure to keep my voice down. The other kids around us could hear me, but I didn't care too much about them.

"Hades-girl?" Clare parroted, cynically.

"Yes, Hades-girl." I repeated myself, proudly. "It's about a beautiful superhero who fights crime with her zombie army!" Again, I couldn't be more proud of my creation. Clara Edwin, A.K.A. Hades-girl, was alone in her struggles to serve justice to the villains in the world. It'd been surprisingly entertainingly to write about her various battles with the different dastardly bad guys.

Clare and Adam both stared at me, each with their own expressions. Clare's slight frown, and raised eyebrow had me all but laughing aloud. There was no reason to be surprised about that. I knew Clare was serious about writing stories, or at least, more serious then superheroes with zombie armies. Adam on the other hand, was smiling, and I expected his words before he eventually said them.

"That sounds awesome." He laughed, "I totally want to read that." Without a pause, I tossed him my journal. After all, he was my best bud, and we shared everything. In a way, my creative writing story was another comic book for us to both read and talk about.

"She fights crime with her zombie army?" Said Clare. I looked at her, and grinned. No, she clearly didn't understand the finesse of my writing style, nor the true worth of a zombie army. I couldn't hold that against her though. She was a girl after all, and they simply aren't as open to the whole mass violence thing. Oddly enough, Clare's peaceful inclinations were one of the many things I liked so much about her. It was kind of refreshing.

"Well, how else is she suppose to defeat evil doctor Fitz Loops?" Before Clare had even the chance to disapprove of my naming for the main baddie, Ms. Dawes spoke.

"Clare, I think this is your paper, but it has no name." Clare looked at me, and narrowed her eyes. It was a soundless critism; she didn't need to speak to let me to know that she thought 'Fitz Loops' wasn't a good name for a villain. Without more delay, she got up and walked past me, brushing her hand affectionately through my hair as she went.

Now, I was by no means the kind of guy that went and blushed at everything, but that gesture did get me a bit pink in the face. Man, Clare was seriously a keeper. It was surprisingly how easily she could put me in a good mood.

"Fitz Loops?" Adam whispered inquisitively, and I turned my attention to him, forcefully pulling my attention away from my girlfriend.

"He has his own army of circular sugary cereal men." I explained merrily. Nodding, Adam went back to reading my story. My eyes went back to the front of the classroom, where Clare was examining a piece of printer paper.

The bell went off, but I still caught the end of Clare's words, "- must have forgotten to add my name."

Ms. Dawes daintily nodded, before addressing the class quickly. "Remember, next class we'll be having more writing time, so make sure you have your journals then too." My eyes remained trained on my girlfriend as she navigated around the other kids whom were filing out of the row. When she got close, I flashed her a grin.

"Tsk tsk, Edwards, forgetting to write your own name. How unprofessional." She stopped in front of me, and I my heart started to beat faster. Clare had a thin, competitive grin on her face, and her darling blue eyes were dangerously focused on me.

"Please, it's probably your fault." She accused happily, her blue eyes never wavering. I couldn't help but smirk up at her.

"Oh really? And how's that?"

Her next movements caused me to forget to breathe for a few moments. The distance between us was closed, as she slid her knees onto my chair. Her weight was pressing against all the right places, and her hands had found my collar. Almost aggressively, she pulled me towards her. We met with a sloppy, passionate kiss. I could have lost myself in the moment, with the feel of her mouth against mine, her body so close to mine.

It was with reluctance that I let her pull away. "You've been distracting me a lot recently." Clare explained softly. Inside my chest, my heart was thumping, and a stupid grin was solidly on my face. I really enjoyed distracting her.

"Sorry." I told her fondly. With a small laugh, Clare climbed off my lap.

"I'll see you later, Eli." I stood up, and watched as she grabbed her bag, and walked towards the door. She threw one last smile over her shoulder at me, and I ate it up. There was no such thing as too much of a good thing, especially when it came to Clare. It took Adam coughing loudly for me to return to reality. Rubbing my head a little, I let out an awkward laugh.

"Right, shall we head to class?" Adam's eyes weren't on me though. I followed his gaze curiously, to Clare's desk. Immediately, my grin grew. Clare had forgotten her yellow creative writing journal. "Well, well, well." I hummed brightly, before snatching up the secretive journal quickly. I must have had my smirk dominating my features, because when I looked over at Adam, he was staring at me cautiously.

Throwing my bad over my shoulder, I began to walk out of the classroom. Adam followed, still quietly watching me. "What?" I asked finally, quizzically returning his stare.

"You're not actually thinking of reading her journal, are you?"

That seemed like an odd question. Rather, it seemed like common sense. Clare, my curious little writer, had left her journal behind for all the world to see. "Of course I'm going to read it." I replied positively, before swiftly opening to the first page. Adam's eyes remained on me, but I ignored him, and began to walk towards the door. As I walked, my eyes skimmed the neat script that filled the page.

"Clare's not gonna like you reading it." Adam informed me. Glancing up from the text, I let out an exaggerated sigh. I thought it had been Clare's job to be the goody two shoes, not Adam's.

"Adam, I'm only going to browse it a little." More or less true. I wouldn't have time to read the entire journal. It'd be pretty important to get the journal back to Clare before she noticed it gone, and panicked. Especially since I was pretty sure Dawes saw me picking up the journal…. hm.

"Eli, she just forgave you for getting in a knife fight!" Stopping, I turned to hear out the rest of Adam's silly worries. "You're pushing your luck!" My gaze narrowed, and I put my hands squarely on his shoulders. Adam was worrying way too much. Maybe he was on his period (a weird thought).

"I'll handle it." The boy frowned, but didn't argue more. I patted his beanie, and turned and began to walk towards class once again. "Anyways, it's not my fault that Fitz is a crazy jerk." That was all old news, so it didn't rile me up too much. About a month ago, the mention of Fitz was enough to boil my blood. Now though, having not seen him for a lovely month, it was better.

Back to more interesting issues. Like, the crisp yellow writing journal that I had open in my hand. It was slightly difficult to read while transgressing the halls, but made easier thanks to the fact that most people swerved naturally to avoid me. My dark image had it's pluses, the repulsion of lower grade students being one of them.

"You are such an idiot." I wasn't sure if Adam's comment was directed at me, or a thought spoken aloud. Nonetheless, I rolled my eyes and scoffed loudly.

"Please," I told him, as we entered our history class, "Just because I don't pass up extraordinary opportunities when they present themselves doesn't make me-" Something on the page of the journal caught my eye. I forgot what I was saying, and blinked curiously. "Oooh, what's this?" The words slipped out of my mouth.

I dropped my stuff haphazardly at my desk, and plopped into my seat. With the journal seated safely on the desktop, I skimmed Clare's writing. There it was, then there it was again. Amazed, I grabbed a chunk of pages, and flipped to about half way in. It was all over those pages too- my name.

"Well, I'll be damned." I laughed, before looking over at Adam. He was expectedly watching me from his own desk. "She wrote about me."

Adam laughed, "What about, your bad taste in music?" I didn't even bother to reply. Normally I could argue all day about how my music was great, but right now I had a greater calling. Clare's story.

I decided to stay on the middle pages, the ones I'd flipped to.

_He was watching me from across the cafeteria, toying with the food on his tray. It didn't look like he was paying any attention to me, so I stared. Every inch of him was perfect: his hair, his face, his hands. Even sitting at the other side of the cafeteria, simply watching Eli was enough. Heat was rising to my cheeks._

_It was hard to believe he was my… date. I couldn't even blame the other girls for being so jealous. Heck, I was jealous of myself. My guy was beautiful. Then again… there was a good reason he was so good looking._

_I gulped, and looked down at my food. No, I promised myself I wouldn't think too much about _that. _It wasn't __important. I knew I was safe around Eli. That's all that mattered. So, maybe he thirsted for my blood, but no boy was perfect! Why, Alli's boyfriend went_

I stopped reading. The second to last sentence registered in my mind. _So, maybe he thirsted for my blood. _I thirsted for her blood? Blankly, I stared down at the paper. When had I given Clare the impression that I wanted her bloo-

My eyes widened, and it wasn't because my history teacher was beginning the lecture by reading a drab poem about the Columbian exchange. In Clare's story, I was a vampire. Good old Clare had written a Twilight fanfiction, and replaced Edward with me.

Honestly, it was kinda hilarious. No wonder she'd hidden it! Why, within the pages of her innocent looking journal, was a steamy story of vampire lust and love. The grin on my face was uncontrollable, and automatic.

"I don't like that smile." Whispered Adam. I looked over at him squinting at me, probably trying to figure out why I was suddenly so elated. I decided to let him in the secret.

Once our history teacher turned his back, I leaned towards Adam and hissed joyfully. "I'm a vampire!"

Adam's brow scrunched. To give him some help figuring out what I was talking about, I picked up Clare's journal and gave it a gentle shake. I could see the sense as it was made- Adam face relaxed, and he rolled his eyes and huffed. I continued to grin at him, until he offered me, "Uh, congrats?"

Coach G, our history teacher, over heard, and practically stomped over to us. "Eli, Adam, is there something you two would like to share?" Both of us remained silent, so Coach G didn't hover for too long. The old man gave us both a stink eye, before going back to his lecture.

That was okay, because I really was more interested in finding more about vampire!me then talking. Grinning, I went back to the story. The words seemed to fly past my eyes, and I swear, I'd never loved reading more.

I made a sexy vampire.

I was a lot smoother as a vampire. Vampireli, as I began to think of him as, was very good at being romantic. It seemed like he knew just how to make Clare blush and giggle. Stupid as it was, Vampireli was making me jealous, simply because he was clicking oh so much better with my brunette.

But the value in the words slowly began to overlay any other part of the story. Vampireli was potentially the best teacher in the whole world, able to show me exactly how to sweep Clare off her feet. I began to take mental notes as I flicked through the pages.

_Gentle hands fell on her shoulders. Before Clare could react, she found herself spun around, and pressed against the wall. Suddenly, there was a mouth pressing gently against hers. Not just any mouth, though, but his mouth. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, as he greedily kissed her. _

Surprise kisses, now that was a good idea. Story!Clare, or Clory, really seemed to love it when Vampeli surprised her with a big kiss. Surely real Clare would like it too? I chewed on the side of my cheek as I read this, and many other interesting ideas that were imbedded in the text.

An hour later, me and Adam were at the back of the students filing out of the classroom. Adam hadn't spoke yet, so I decided to try and kick up a conversation.

"Well, history was awfully boring!"

Adam sent me a cold look. "You were even listening!" He accused, "You were reading that journal the entire time!" Yea, that was entirely true. Heck, the only times I even looked up from reading were to check the clock on the wall. As bad as it was, in that hour, I hadn't taken a single note on Jamestown. Luckily, there was a pretty good chance I could copy Clare's notes later, so I wasn't too worried.

"Well, if anything, it's a testament to how boring I find history!" I defended myself, as we slipped into the hallway. The noise in the halls put an effective stop to our conversation, but I didn't miss Adam's sarcastic laugh. We winded our way towards computer class and got halfway there without anything mildly interesting happening.

Then, we both spotted Clare, pulling books out of her locker. Adam grinned, and said, "Oh, good, there's Clare. Go give it back." I snorted, and turned to look at my friend to see if he was serious. He was. It was ludicrous suggestion though. After all, I was only half through with the fantastical thriller. If I didn't finish it, then I would never know if Vampireli and Clory repaired their differences and got back together!

Anyways, as I told Adam, "I have a better idea." Grinning confidently, I quickly ran my fingers through my hair, then pulled my bag off my shoulder. Without a pause, I shoved it at Adam, then strode towards Clare. Behind me, I could hear Adam complaining, but I had bigger things on my mind. Mainly the subtle curves on my girlfriend, as she adjusted stuff in her locker.

I stopped behind her, and gathered my wits. It was time to test out one of the tactics Vampireli used in Clare's little story.

Clare closed her locker, and I knew it was time to act. Swiftly, I grabbed one of her shoulders, and quickly, but not roughly, turned her around. Smoothly, I stepped forward and pressed myself against her, pushing her back into the lockers. Her surprised blue eyes find mine, and I hesitated. Then, remembering that it was all supposed to be one movement, I leaned forward and kissed her.

Her mouth didn't exactly move at first, and in my head, I began to panic. Maybe it was only a good idea for Vampireli, and Clare would be mad about the surprise attack. I kissed harder, desperate to not have my excellent plan backfire.

Then she kissed back, unlike how she'd ever kissed me before. One of her hands found my back, and pulled me even tighter against her; the other tangled itself in my hair. Her mouth parted, and I took that opportunity to search her mouth with my tongue. It was explosive, this moment of passion. Forget all those other little kisses we'd exchanged- I wanted to kiss Clare like this every day.

I'm not quite sure why we broke apart. Maybe we were out of breathe, or maybe it was the bell ringing. Anyways, I found a smiling Clare a few inches from my face. It was hard not to lean in and kiss her again.

"I…. have French class." She said softly, her eyes staring straight into mine. I met her gaze comfortably, and considered what she said. I decided to be a joker and tease her over some of the implications of what'd she just said.

"I could teach you some French." Bingo. Her smile grew, and her eyes averted downward. Being so close, I could watch her cheeks as they reddened. She had meant actual French class, sure, but I had by no means meant real French.

"I'll see you at lunch." Clare giggled, before finally pushing me away and slipping off into the crowd. It didn't escape my notice when she looked back at me, still smiling. Nor did it escape when she did it a second time, or the third. Sliding my hands into my pockets, I let the feeling of victory wash through me.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" I hadn't noticed Adam until he spoke. He was standing next to me, offering me back my bag. I took it, shouldered it, and answered.

"Clare's journal." I said cheerfully, before pivoting and heading towards my next class. Adam trailed behind me- his class was across the hallway from mine.

The look on his face was one of disbelief. "But… it's a story of you. As a vampire." Clearly Adam didn't get the connection how a Twilight fanfiction could be akin to a guide on how to be Clare's perfect guy. It was my job, as the knowledgeable friend, to help him understand. I slapped him heartily on the back, and laughed.

"Oh Adam, you have so much to learn." Patting my bag fondly, I explained, "When Clare wrote this story, she wrote me as a the perfect guy, as is usual in Vampire fics. Essentially, this story is a manual specifically for me on how to be sexy."

My friend stared at me, his expression looking as if he was trying to figure out how many times I was dropped as a child. "Eli, you are so weird." He finally said, before peeling off from me, to head into his class. Grinning, I watched him go, before turning and heading into my math class.

In an hour, I'd see Clare for lunch. Then, I could put some of Vampireli's other tactics into play. Maybe, just maybe, I'd get another passionate kiss like the one by the locker. The opportunities were endless.

**-x-**x-**x-**x**-x-**x**-x**-

a. n. _Eli turned out oddly cheery for this peace, but hey, maybe he's so happy cause he's with Clare? (: Chapter two will be out... at some point? Haha. :D Please leave a review, as it guilts me into writing more and writing better. :)_


End file.
